Snowdown Showdown skins/Snow Day
Lore "Snowball fight!"| }} ;Snow Day Combatants * * * * * * * History Academy Adventures What does a day in the life of Academy Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vlad look like? Wonder no longer! We collaborated with Gutter Rat, a wickedly talented community creator, to bring the students’ school shenanigans to life.Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * These skins reprisent the sporty side of the Snowdown Showdown, having most the champions wearing snow attire. Snowballs are a key element to this theme. * Snowdown Showdown event skins were also released along side Sugar Rush and Toy Box themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Snowdown Showdown theme into their own separate thematics. ** In 2019, all traditional Snowdown skins were replaced with Sugar Rush skins. This is due to the Pre-season Summoner's Rift Elements map changes, as well as the traditional Snowdown skins not being as popular as Riot Games hoped it would be. However, Legend of the Poro King returned as a seasonal Featured game mode.Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 1Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 2 * is a music professor in the Academy universe through the comic series, Academy Adventures. |-|Skins= Bard SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Bard, Gnar, and Syndra Graves SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Graves Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Malzahar Singed SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Singed Ziggs SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2013 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2015 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Snowdown 2013 Promo 01.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 1 Snowdown 2013 Promo 02.jpg|Snowdown 2013 Promo 2 Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Bard SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Bard Concept Gnar SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Gnar Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Graves SnowDay Splash Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Graves Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Graves SnowDay Splash Concept 02.jpg|Snow Day Graves Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Graves SnowDay Splash Concept 03.jpg|Snow Day Graves Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Malzahar SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Malzahar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Malzahar SnowDay Concept 02.jpg|Snow Day Malzahar Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Singed SnowDay Model 01.jpg|Snow Day Singed Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Singed SnowDay Model 02.jpg|Snow Day Singed Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Syndra SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Syndra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Syndra SnowDay Concept 02.jpg|Snow Day Syndra Concept 2 Ziggs SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Ziggs SnowDay Model 01.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs SnowDay Model 02.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs SnowDay Model 03.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs SnowDay Splash Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Splash Concept (by Riot Artist James Strehle) |-|Summoner Icons= Battlecast Poro profileicon.png|Battlecast Poro Gentleman Poro profileicon.png|Gentleman Poro Shadow Isles Poro profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Poro Astronaut Poro profileicon.png|Astronaut Poro Dragonslayer Poro profileicon.png|Dragonslayer Poro Icon of the Poro King profileicon.png|Icon of the Poro King INCOMING PORO! profileicon.png|INCOMING PORO! Icy Minion profileicon.png|Icy Minion Bundled Minion profileicon.png|Bundled Minion Snowball Fight profileicon.png|Snowball Fight Traveler's Penguin profileicon.png|Traveler's Penguin Unleashed Penguin profileicon.png|Unleashed Penguin Penguin Toss profileicon.png|Penguin Toss PROJECT Poro profileicon.png|PROJECT: Poro Snowblower profileicon.png|Snowblower Red-Nosed Poro profileicon.png|Red-Nosed Poro Jolly Penguin profileicon.png|Jolly Penguin Snow Day Scuttler profileicon.png|Snow Day Scuttler Poro King 2016 profileicon.png|Poro King 2016 Poro Snax Lover profileicon.png|Poro Snax Lover Star Guardian Poro profileicon.png|Star Guardian Poro Dark Star Poro profileicon.png|Dark Star Poro Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Gemstone Pengu Golden Snow Day Bard profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Bard Golden Snow Day Graves profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Graves Golden Snow Day Malzahar profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Malzahar |-|Ward Skins= Poro Ward.png|Poro Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronaut Poro Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Gentleman Poro Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Santa Penguin Ward.png|Santa Penguin Penguin Skier Ward.png|Penguin Skier de:Winterfreuden-Duelle (Skinreihe)/Schneetag Category:Bard Category:Gnar Category:Graves Category:Malzahar Category:Singed Category:Syndra Category:Ziggs Category:Alternate Universe